goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Ivy scares Angel/Grounded
Ivy scares Angel/Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on October 3rd 2019. Cast Ivy Smith-Ella Angel-Ivy Kosta-Russell, Kidaroo Diesel Smith-Diesel Kate Smith-Kate Voice-Catherine Kosta's dad-Simon Transcript Text: This video was inspired by David The GoAnimator. (the video begins with Ivy sitting on the couch feeling bored) Ivy: Hmm, I wonder what I should do today, I kind of feel free to do anything since that my parents are shopping at Walmart, so yeah, maybe I can do something without getting caught. But what should I do. (Ivy is thinking) Ivy: You know, the only thing I can think of is give my payback to Eric and David, because it ruined my life big time and get me grounded. But Kosta's daughter Angel sucks them most. Are you serious, a girl with blonde hair, I am so jealous with that, I always wanted to have blonde hair because I wearing pink hair for years. Besides, I have not done anything bad to her yet. So my parents is at shopping. I have to chance to do something bad to her without any hassle now, now what should I do to Angel. (Ivy is thinking again what to do) Ivy: Oh wait a popping minute, she's at home sleeping. Oh wait, that was great. Because now, I can use my teeth mode to scare her and wake her up. And then, I bet she's will go Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa so loudly and that will be the perfect payback to her. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Now I'm heading to Kosta's house. Text: Later at Kosta's House. Ivy: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, I am coming for Angel. (Ivys run in to Angel's room) (Turn the volume down) Ivy: One, two, three. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH. Angel: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Someone help me, I am so scared, Mommy, Daddy, I really need help waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Ivy: Hahahahahahahahahahaha, I've got you for good Angel, you stupid blondie. That what you get for watching my favorite show, Barney and Friends. Voice: Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Kosta: (off-screen) Ugh, let me turn that stupid thing off. (I turn off the alert button for safety) Kosta: (off-screen) There, that's better. (I ran to Angel's room for help) Kosta: Right, what the hell is going on here, Angel are you O... Wait a minute, Ivy Smith, what are you doing here in my house, what did you do, what did you do to my daughter. Tell me the truth right now, Ivy: Um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, I scared her, I'm sorry. Kosta: Do you know that if your parents was here, you will be grounded right. Ivy: Um, yes, but I'm in your house. Kosta: Well do you know something, your parents gave me permission to grounded you if you did something wrong. Guess What. Ivy: What? Kosta: (Kidaroo's voice) YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR 9999999993847011481383 DAYS. GO TO MY ROOM NOW WHILE I WILL CALL YOUR PARENTS. Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Text: 20 minutes later, at my room Diesel: Ivy, how dare you enter Kosta's house and scared Angel in her room, Kosta's daughter. Now she had the worst nightmare. But your thinking that your mother and I are at shopping. Ivy: I'm sorry. Diesel: Sorry denied. That's it, you are grounded for 9999999993847011481383 days. Kosta's dad: And do not ever scared my granddaughter ever again. Kosta's mom: Or otherwise, The Metal Punks will give you punishment day. Kate: Kosta's parents are right. When we go home, go to your room and you will forced to watch Lloyd in Space forever. Now get in the car. (The End) Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures